Taking on a Bully
by Silently Broken
Summary: Yugi and Ryou are picked on and thier friends come and help. Parody of a commercial on what to do if you see someone being picked on. That commerical belongs to Suff Mcgruff at Chicago Illinois 65652 or something like that. Majour character death. Like ev


Taking on a Bully

Silently Broken

Disclaimer:don't own yugioh or suff mcgruff or whatever that dog person's name is who is always advertizing "take a bite out of crime"

Here's a parody about what happens when a bully comes. I was watching yugioh and this commercial came up telling you what you should do if you see a bully picking on someone. So I came up with this cause I don't think a bully's just going to say, forget it, when you put you arm around the person being bullied and walk away. Of course, this is my opinion.

The spirits have separate bodies and they are all friends. Blah I sound like tea. The yamis don't have any magical powers. And are just friends. Yami still has his I will win every game I play attitude. Kaiba just an ordinary student and how many of those keep lots of money in their pockets?

--

"Hey, little kiddies, give me your money or else."

Yugi and Ryou slowly turned around. There they were. The huge pot smoking gangsters who would beat the shit out of you if more than looked them in the eyes causally glancing at them from an alleyway. Needless to say, the two boys were defenseless against the mob of gangsters.

Ryou started to speak slowly and carefully. "I'm sorry, but we haven't any money with us right now."

At this, the gangsters hooted. "Look at this! Pretty boy's all being defiant. Ain't it cute!"

Then they turned to the boys. "Well, it ya _don't_, we'll just have ta shake it outta ya!"

As the two screaming boys were shook, their friends stormed in.

"Leave them alone!"

As Seto, Mokuba, Jounouchi, Serenity, Honda, Anzu, Bakura, Yami, Mai, Malik, Marik and Duke stormed in, the gangsters dropped Ryou and Yugi prone to the ground. Trembling, they ran to their friends. The large group encircled around them protectively.

"How cute" sneered one of the gangsters. Then the rest of them started towards the group.

"We'll just be leaving then" said Seto coldly and the group turned to leave.

"Not yet," snarled the leader, and with a snap of his fingers, many other gangsters came out of the shadows. They were outnumbered.

"What the Hell are you doing!" Raged Bakura

"Ya not leaving till ya pay ya due. "announced the leader, "Or else we'll have ta beat it outta ya"

"We've told you already, we don't have any!" yelled Serenity tearfully.

"Oh well," smirked the Gagster. "Get 'em"

The gangsters started towards them, but Seto, jounouchi, yami, bakura, malik, marik, Duke, and Honda got there first. The rest stayed behind fearfully.

They did alright, until one of them knocked Malik out. He lay there as if he were dead. Angered, the rest fought viciously until one of the goons received a few loose teeth.

The leader snapped again and they all brought out knives, blades, daggers, and other weapons.

Jounouchi growled," This isn't fair"

"Well life ain't fair kid." Smirked the leader.

Again they fought, try to keep the others out of harms way. Bakura had found a piece of pipe on the ground and was defending himself with that. He smartly dodged the knife meant for his abdomen and brought the piece of metal down on the opponents head, rendering him unconscious. This angered the leader and took out a gun and cocked it at bakura. Then he made him turn and look at the others.

Kaiba was in bad shape. There were numerous slashed on him from protecting his brother.

Jounouchi was knocked out while his sister was being held captor by another man.

Duke was bleeding on the ground. His dice useless now.

Honda was still fighting but he was weakening.

Marik was protecting Malik's limp body, but failing to protect himself due to all the bloody slashes on him.

Anzu and Mai were fighting some guy as they tried to wake jounouchi.

Ryou and yugi were being held at gunpoint as well.

Yami was the only one who was vitorious and was slowly slinking towards other others who were being held captive.

Suddenly, Yami lunged and tackled the guy holding a gun to yugi. The gangster brought the gun to yugi's temple roughly and he was knocked out. He also let a shot out before he dropped the gun and it went though bakura and into man behind him. Both gangsters were out and bakura seemed to be bordering consciousness and unconsciousness. Ryou picked up the gun, but a man grabbed Ryou, jerked the gun out of his hands and pressed him on the neck, knocking him out before he knew what happened.

As the last of the gangsters finished off Yami comrades, the leader faced him.

"You're all alone now." He said cocking the rifle at him

"Yes, I know" replied yami

"Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?" smirkd the leader

"I will remain victorious." Said yami evenly

"doubt that " sneered the leader.

"Oh but I will" said Yami sweetly.

Without a seconds notice, yami swept up a abandoned dagger left on the floor and threw it at the leader. The leader alarmed, pulled the trigger and was dead as the knife impaled him in the chest.

_We've won_ thought yami_ as a large price_

As he looked around, he saw all his friends unconscious and bleeding.

_We need an ambulance_ he thought panicking at all the blood pooled around them.

_But I'm so tired. _Was his last thought as blacked out.

Later that day, it snowed and that alleyway was full of red snow. But of course no one saw because they were nice and warm in their houses. It wasn't after 2 days were they found and were buried in the snow and ice. By then it was too late. Much too late….

-

Heheh, I think I killed all my characters again. I really should stop but its become such a habit... Don't kill me for it!

Please review and happy reading!


End file.
